PROJECT SUMMARY The Renin Angiotensin Aldosterone System (RAAS) is crucial for the regulation of blood pressure and fluid electrolyte homeostasis. In addition, the RAAS is involved in vascular development, regeneration, innate immune responses and the operation of the central and peripheral nervous systems. When the RAAS is deranged, it is often at the center of numerous pathological processes leading to cardiovascular and renal diseases and hypertension. On its 40th anniversary, the 2020 Angiotensin Gordon Research Conference (GRC) will focus on integrating novel technologies, clinical studies and personalized therapeutics to preserve health. Recent intellectual and technological advances on single cell transcriptomics, epigenomics, locus- specific (epi)genomic engineering, genome-wide modelling, imaging, and sophisticated drug discovery and testing are leading to groundbreaking fundamental discoveries which pave the way for personalized medicine. Thus, the GRC will highlight innovations on the RAAS that expand from solid basic research to clinical applications and public health impact. Novel discoveries on neuro-immune mechanisms, higher brain functions, regeneration, circadian rhythms, and the risks and benefits of novel therapeutic strategies targeting the RAAS will also be discussed. The Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) will discuss the RAAS in diseases beyond hypertension, novel signaling pathways, and bioinformatics, and include trainee presentations and mentoring series. The GRS, organized by trainees with support of lead scientists from the associated GRC, is held in conjunction with (during the weekend immediately prior to) the GRC. The GRC/GRS? aims are to discuss original unpublished research and technical advances on RAAS by a diverse group of basic, clinical and translational investigators at all career levels, foster new collaborations, advance the scientific career of junior investigators-trainees and develop, diversify and sustain a strong scientific workforce. The aims are aligned with the NHLBI and NIDDK missions and the scientific themes that will be covered are of direct relevance to both institutes. The GRC/GRS provide an excellent training and networking environment. To stimulate discussions and explore applications of discoveries from other scientific fields to the RAAS area, we invited internationally recognized experts who have not previously attended the Angiotensin GRC. To nurture interactions between trainees and senior scientists we scheduled: 1) 4 Poster Sessions 2) A Power Hour: open forum to support the professional growth of women by discussing challenges that women face in science 3) A Career Development Session and 4) A Mentee-Mentor Pairing Program. NIH funds requested for this conference will help attract trainees, women and scientists from underrepresented groups which currently have limited opportunities to attend one of the best conferences in their field. Novel advances on the RAAS have the potential to improve substantially the management of adults and children with cardiovascular and renal diseases and reduce the burden of disease in patients, their families and our society.